


Is this your first time?

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: Prompt - “Is this your first time?”I adore Sterek high school AUs - the cute awkwardness of crushing on each other and not having a clue what to do about it.  Someone finally manning up to make a move.  I decided to make a T&Z attempt.  786 words of fluff and no plot





	Is this your first time?

Ty pulled back, gulping in air and asked, “Is this your first time?”

It took a moment for Zane to focus on what he was saying. He had really been enjoying that kiss, and wanted nothing more than to get back to it. “What? Kissing?” He paused and asked hesitantly, “Are you saying I’m bad at it?” and tried to push back a step from where he was pressed up against Ty in the school hallway.

Ty squawked and made grabby hands at Zane’s arm before he could get too far. “No, no, no! Hell no, man! I didn’t mean that at all!” He blushed furiously as he cleared his throat and said softly, “I meant specifically with a guy. I just haven’t ever seen you with anyone else at school and I didn’t want to push you for something if you’re not ready for it. Consent, man. I should have asked before I kissed you.”

Zane warmed at the thought that Ty seemed to want him. He had been crushing on him for while since they had a class together this year, but the two of them were in different cliques, and he never thought that Ty noticed him that way. Fuck, he hadn’t even known that Ty liked guys. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After 3 months in the same class, they were finally at the “S’up?”/head nod stage when they passed each other in the hallways, but it wasn’t like they ever hung out.

When Ty pulled him aside after class, Zane had been expecting him to ask for his notes on Canterbury Tales to cram for the test. Ty nodded at his buddy Nick, who had walked out with him, some sort of silent message going between them as the red-head walked away. 

Ty had fiddled with his backpack strap over his shoulder as he nervously fidgeted before looking at Zane. “Hey dude, would you…..” He squared his shoulders and muttered, “Fuck it,” before leaning up and pressing his lips to Zane’s.

Zane had made a startled noise when Ty had kissed him, but followed Ty when he tried to pull back, determined to keep the connection. He carefully settled his hands on Ty’s hips and started pressing him back to the wall as he started nipping at Ty’s lips. 

Ty had sighed into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Zane’s arms as they got lost in the kiss, oblivious to the other teenagers milling about at the end of the school day.

~~~~~~~

After Ty’s awkward explanation, Zane gave him a small smile as he tangled his fingers with Ty’s. “I dated a couple of girls at my old school, but yeah. First kiss with a guy.”

Ty goggled at him. “Really? Dude! You’re a natural!” Zane barked a laugh at that. Ty grinned at the sound, but tried to hide his face by bumping his head on Zane’s shoulder.

Zane squeezed Ty’s fingers before daring to press a kiss to Ty’s temple. “Yeah, I’m bi. Just never found a guy I wanted to be with yet.”

Ty raised his head and looked at Zane’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Yet, huh?” He licked his own lips before asking, “What about now?”

Zane couldn’t stop looking at Ty’s mouth either. He really enjoyed that kiss. He rolled his eyes at the question and darted in to leave a brief kiss on Ty’s cheek. “I’d be interested in a repeat.”

Ty’s face lit up at that and he leaned in to nuzzle at Zane’s neck. Zane rumbled with pleasure at the contact before asking, “So what made you finally make a move?”

Ty laughed and started tugging Zane out toward the parking lot. “My buddy Nick knew I had been crushing on you since school started and basically told me to man up and ask you out.” He gave a sheepish side eye to Zane. “Said if I didn’t, he’d flat out ask your friends Freddie and Michelle if I had a chance with you. I told him I didn’t need the help and that I’d ask you out today.”

Zane smiled softly at him as they walked out towards the parking lot, still hand in hand. “Well, technically….. you haven’t asked me out yet…..”

Ty huffed as he pointedly looked at their joined hands. “Zane, would you like to go to my house to study for our English quiz, and then maybe go get dinner?” His face was open and happy, certain of Zane’s answer.

Zane tugged him to a stop in order to look directly into Ty’s magical green eyes. “Yup. I’d love to,” before dropping a kiss on Ty’s nose. He just grinned at Ty’s indignant protest as they headed towards Ty’s Bronco.


End file.
